


Don't you look like a walking felony

by Ghoulboyboos



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, High Heels, M/M, Roleplay, Shane in Heels, a smidge of d/s, handjobs, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboyboos/pseuds/Ghoulboyboos
Summary: “May I come in?”Ryan starts at that and then takes a couple steps back, opening the door more.“Please. Uh, come on in.”Shane only nods curtly before he strides past, not missing how the clack of the heels sound on Ryan’s floors and how Ryan follows his every move.Shane struts into the living room and he truly wishes he didn’t have to gomurder strut murder strut glide glideno baby giraffein his head the entire time but that’s just how it is sometimes. If Ryan notices him fretting inwardly, he doesn’t address it. He simply drops the food on his couch table, clearly not hungry for that as he continues to devour Shane with his eyes. Shane hasn’t missed the slight bulge in Ryan’s sweatpants and it spurs him on. Whatever he’s doing is having the desired effect and Shane decides to play it up and stands at attention.





	Don't you look like a walking felony

“So, Ally McBeal,” Ryan drawls as he sits down on the couch next to Shane and twines an arm around his shoulders. Shane feels a smirk tug on the corner of his mouth as he saves his work and closes his laptop to put it to the side.

Ryan is holding his phone with the video of men in high heels paused on Shane throwing open the door to the offices, tall – well, even taller – and confident with his shoulders back and murder strut in place.

“You just _had_ to have another thing you’re much better at than me, huh?”

Shane laughs a bit and shrugs.

“Let’s be fair, Ryan. You didn’t really try when you had the chance.”

Ryan purses his lips but Shane keeps his grin in place until he grumbles.

“Well, maybe I didn’t, alright. Doesn’t give you the right to-” He huffs a bit and Shane leans back a little to take him in. Ryan looks down but not at his phone. His cheeks are a little flushed and his stare, when it flicks over to Shane is intense.

“Are you…” Shane blinks a couple times as he digests the new information. “Are you turned on right now?”

Ryan lowers his phone and looks at Shane.

“Can you blame me? You saw Fernando’s reaction. You saw the “hot” caption. Shane, you put on heels and not only are you suddenly like 6’7”, you also know how to walk in them _and_ you want Wallstreet to eat their capitalist little hearts out. Do you have any idea how sexy your rebellious little revolutionist heart is if paired with _this_?” He gestures to his phone and Shane feels his heartbeat pick up. Well, he hadn’t even thought about it that way, but the idea of Ryan’s eyes going wide and intense when Shane throws open a courtroom door, dressed in suit and tie and _heels_ gets him pretty excited, too.

 

“So, is that something you would like to try out?” He asks and he wants to be smooth and casual about it, but his voice shakes at the idea of Ryan in a witness stand following Shane’s every move as he struts back and forth in front of him. “And if we do,” he adds, “is it the lawyer thing or the heel thing?”

Ryan swallows hard, eyes burning and pupils wide.

“Well,” he starts shakily, “nothing against you taking down Wallstreet, but I think what really knocked me down were the heels.”

Shane grins and feels his body grow warmer.

“Really now. I guess I have to call Ryann and ask him to find me a pair in my size.”

Ryan licks his lips.

“Guess you do.”

 

-

 

Ryan is working from home on Friday when Ryann sets the shoe box on Shane’s desk and gives him a wink. Shane answers by throwing him a kiss before he digs in the box and carefully peels back the thin paper.  _Oh yes. Perfect._

Shane decides that if he’s gonna hit Ryan with the heels thing, he might as well hit him out of nowhere like truck. Then he reconsiders the wording in his head because he doesn’t want to  _injure_ Ryan, he wants to  fulfill a fantasy, so he texts him.

 

**You:** I was thinking I could come over tonight and di stract you from work.

**Ryan:** Distract how? I’m in the mood for Chinese.

**You:** Not talking about food but I’ll bring you some because I’m a considerate boyfriend.

**Ryan:** Sorry

**Ryan:** Forgive me? I really want to see you

**Ryan:** I missed you today

 

Shane’s heart melts a little.

 

**You:** You’re forgiven

 

He makes good on his promise and buys Ryan some food at one of their favorite places. Before he knocks on Ryan’s apartment door, however, he moves to the stairway, removes his shoes and stuffs them in his bag. Then he pulls out the box. Shane made sure to practice his strut a bit after work, walking up and down one of the long Buzzfeed hallways before driving home and changing his outfit. The shoes are different than the ones the guys made him try out and he has to admit, they are really nice.

 

He sits down on the steps of the stairway and slips his naked foot in the first one. They have a wide strap that spans over the base of his toes instead of all the tiny ones on the other pair and it’s instantly more comfortable. There are about four inches of heel he now balances on as he fastens the two straps around his ankle that hold the shoe in place. The color is a deep black with a soft silken sheen and he thinks they look perfect with the dark suit he picked out. Dresses and skirts were fine and he wouldn’t mind throwing one on for Ryan if his boyfriend was into that, but the whole idea of walking over the corrupt folks on the top Nancy Sinatra style while dressed to the nines and rocking heels seemed to excite Ryan in the funniest way and Shane loves the idea of playing into it. So, he picked the suit with a sharp crease in the trouser legs and completed the look with a dark blue shirt and black tie. Nobody can tell him that he doesn’t make an effort for Ryan.

 

He stuffs everything he doesn’t need in his shoulder bag, gets up – only leaning a little on the hand rail of the stairs for balance – and slings the thing over his shoulder. Then he grabs the bag with the Chinese food and throws open the door to the stairway to try out the move. _Perfect._

 

Shane isn’t exactly the most dominant person. Despite his height, he likes to slouch, to hang in the back, to listen to others add to conversations . He’s comfortable that way. Ryan is the louder one of the two, he gets animated over a lot of things and he likes to be extroverted and bright and in the middle of things, but without battling other people for attention. Ryan likes to flirt less subtly than Shane and Shane loves it as much as Ryan loves Shane’s little winks and subtle innuendos. Ryan is the type to fireman carry Shane to the bedroom and Shane low key adores the fact that his short (short-ish, okay) boyfriend can carry him and throw him around a little. But Shane is also someone who has his own show where he sits over a panel of guests. He’s not  _incapable_ of taking over control and if he’s honest with himself, the heels make him feel more powerful than any typically male fantasy could make him. He can’t imagine feeling this mighty in full armor or with a huge gun. Well, maybe in full Poe Dameron gear, he has to try that one day. But today was heels day, District Attorney Shane Madej is in court and ready to take over.

He straightens his back, rolls back his shoulders, thinks  _Murder_ and knocks on Ryan’s door with three sharp, quick knocks.

 

It’s quiet for a moment and he hears shuffling in the flat. Then the door opens.

Ryan is dressed how he always is when he has a lazy day at home and Shane appreciates it, oddly enough. Even though he told Ryan he was coming over, Ryan hasn’t thrown himself into a more presentable outfit and while someone could comment that it’s lazy, Shane feels fond of this version of Ryan. It’s one nobody but Shane gets to see, the one where Ryan is comfortable allowing _Shane_ to see, because he trusts him. Ryan’s hair flops on his forehead, free of product and he is wearing his glasses instead of contacts. Sweat pants and a loose t-shirt and no socks or shoes. He’s looking at Shane’s chin and neck area, because he probably expected Shane, but not a Shane that is four inches taller than usual and he sees Ryan’s mouth drop open as he slowly looks up and takes in Shane’s face before dragging his gaze down over Shane’s outfit until he ends at the heels.

 

Ryan sucks in a sharp breath and takes a step back and Shane can see how dark Ryan’s eyes suddenly are.  _Got em._

 

“Ryan Bergara?” He asks, all business and serious tone. Ryan closes his mouth and Shane can see his Adam’s apple bob.

“Y-yes?”

Shane thrusts his arm forward to hand over the food and Ryan slowly takes it from him.

“A delivery for you. I intercepted the driver, I hope that’s alright with you.”

Ryan is flushed now, clearly overwhelmed but Shane sees no discomfort, so he goes on with his charade.

“May I come in?”

Ryan starts at that and then takes a couple steps back, opening the door more.

“Please. Uh, come on in.”

Shane only nods curtly before he strides past, not missing how the clack of the heels sound on Ryan’s floors and how Ryan follows his every move.

 

Shane struts into the living room and he truly wishes he didn’t have to go  _murder strut murder strut glide glide **no baby giraffe**_ in his head the entire time but that’s just how it is sometimes. If Ryan notices him fretting inwardly, he doesn’t address it. He simply drops the food on his couch table, clearly not hungry for that as he continues to devour Shane with his eyes. Shane hasn’t missed the slight bulge in Ryan’s sweatpants and it spurs him on. Whatever he’s doing is having the desired effect and Shane decides to play it up and stands at attention. Well, he slightly crosses his arms behind his back after straightening his suit and his naked ankles brush as he puts his feet together, because he rarely finds pants that are long enough. It’s fine, though, because it draws attention to the heels and Ryan is still looking at him with a mixture of desire and  awe. Shane smirks at him and allows the serious attitude slip for a second to wink at Ryan. Ryan lets out a shaky laugh and Shane sees a little bit of the tension drain from his body.

 

“Mr. Bergara, it has come to my attention that you had a certain interest in _these,_ ” he brings up his leg a little bit to waggle his foot in the new heels and Ryan instantly zeroes in on them and follows them with his eyes when Shane puts his foot back down, “especially if worn by your boyfriend, Mr. Shane Madej, is that correct?”

Ryan blinks for a moment and Shane can see him trying to string together a complete sentence.

“That- That is correct, yes.” For a moment, Shane thinks Ryan is going to add “your honor” but he can see Ryan bite down on the tip of his tongue and decides not to be too much of a tease.

“Then you might be happy to hear that Mr. Madej is ready to _indulge_ that interest, if you’re up for it.”

Ryan lets out a shaking breath that turns into an actual moan and well, Shane isn’t made of stone so he loosens his pose a little and moves to put one of his feet on the coffee table, presenting the shoe a little better as he leans his elbow on his propped up knee.

 

“So, _Ryan_ ,” he says, allowing the lawyer tone to slip and falling into his normal cadence, maybe with a bit of extra sultriness. “What do you think?”

Ryan wheezes, almost as he slowly comes closer. He puts a hesitant hand on Shane’s hip and looks up at him for any implication that he isn’t allowed to touch, but Shane simply leans in a little.

“I think you look killer in those heels. Holy shit, Shane, I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw you.”

Shane grins down at him, still towering a little over Ryan despite his slightly drooped posture.

“Yeah? I didn’t want to shock you, but I thought you might appreciate the surprise.”

“I fucking love it.” Ryan growls and puts a hand on Shane’s thigh. He runs it over to his knee and then with a quick movement, pulls Shane closer, off the table and Shane barely stumbles on the heels before his hips are pressed against Ryan’s stomach. Ryan’s erection pokes against his leg and Ryan must feel by now that Shane isn’t exactly unaffected by what they are doing. “Jesus Shane.” Ryan growls against his neck as he stretches up a little. “You’re so fucking tall I didn’t think your height could be such a fucking turn on. Even more, now. And the way you move in those? I’m not a masochist but you could just step over me in these and I’d be over the moon.”

Shane laughs and buries his hands in Ryan’s soft hair, tilting his head back.

“Someone is suddenly very submissive and kinky.” He teases before leaning into a kiss. Ryan’s fingers dig in his hips and Shane growls into the kiss, knowing they might leave bruises.

Ryan grabs his knee and hoists one leg up and Shane wraps it around Ryan’s back and ass, clinging onto Ryan’s solid frame to keep himself from falling over. He knows they probably look ridiculous, his tall frame even taller on the high heels and him wrapped around Ryan like a tied up sock monkey, but Ryan doesn’t seem to mind. He grabs onto Shane’s ass hard and thrusts his tongue into Shane’s mouth and their grunts get a little more breathless as Ryan starts to rut against Shane’s leg.

 

“Fuck, can we- can we move this to the bedroom?” Ryan hisses as he pulls back, lips reddened and slightly swollen and Shane nods, putting his hands on Ryan’s shoulders. He untangles his leg and starts leading Ryan backwards, allowing his back to straighten again. Ryan stumbles backwards, eyes huge and on Shane’s face higher above him than usual as Shane pushes him backwards while following in slow, deliberate steps, heel-to-toe, heel-to-toe as if he’s on a catwalk.

Ryan reaches behind him to open the bedroom door when he’s pressed up against it and he almost falls backwards, but Shane grips his shoulders and steadies him. Ryan laughs.

“What the fuck, why am I the one _stumbling_ -” Shane just grins and pushes him onto his bed, leaning back to take in the sight of Ryan underneath him.

“So.” He says, voice rough. “How do you want it, Ryan? Want me to strip? Put the heels on again? I could get on my back and let you fuck me.” He leans in and over Ryan who is slowly dropping on his back. Shane drags a hand up the inside of Ryan’s thigh and hears his boyfriend hiss.

 

“I could put my legs over your shoulders so you can push the shoes above us in the air and if you want to see them then all you need to do is look up while you keep pounding me.” He puts a hand over the bulge in Ryan’s pants and squeezes slightly and Ryan squirms underneath him. His head falls back and his mouth opens to let out a groan and Shane feels a thrill of accomplishment.

“Fuck- Shane. I want- I-”

Suddenly, Ryan’s hands reach up to fist in his suit jacket and he yanks and pulls Shane on top of him. Shane has to scramble a bit so he doesn’t crush Ryan underneath him but after a little bit of wiggling, Ryan is on his back with his head in the pillows and Shane is sitting astride Ryan’s hips, the growing hardness swelling under his ass.

“I see.” He says, grinning. “You want me above you, huh?” He runs his hand down Ryan’s face and lifts his chin with his fingertips. “I didn’t expect you to like it _that_ much. You get so grumpy when I point out your height.”

Ryan curses underneath him and wrenches his eyes open to look at Shane.

“It’s when you’re being insufferable. But right now? Fucking hell, Shane. You’re so hot like this.” He runs his hands over Shane’s clothed thighs and then down until he can curl his finger in the ankle strap of the heels. He pulls a little and Shane wiggles as Ryan encourages him to spread his legs a bit more. Shane slips a bit on Ryan’s hips until their groins press together and they both moan at the same time.

 

“Like this.” Ryan gasps. He untangles his fingers from Shane’s shoes and reaches out to undo the suit pants, tongue poking out through his teeth. “Want you above me and calling the shots. We can fuck later, I need you now, need you to make me suck your dick.”

Shane hisses as Ryan’s hand dives into his pants and pulls out Shane’s cock from his underwear. He doesn’t push Shane’s pants down, simply moves the underwear until he can reach Shane’s dick through his fly and then he moves his hands to Shane’s hips to pull him closer, up the length of Ryan’s body until Shane rests on his chest and Ryan’s lips can touch the head of his cock.  Shane hisses as Ryan sucks it into his mouth, plump lips pressing around the head and a talented tongue brushing the underside.

 

Shane grabs onto the headboard and groans as Ryan grabs his ankles again, thumbs running over the straps of the shoes and Shane’s hips stutter as he slowly pushes forward and deeper into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan lifts his head to take more of him in. The angle means he can’t exactly deepthroat Shane’s cock, but he makes up for it by sucking on it with enthusiasm. His tongue flattens and presses against the underside, rubbing slightly while Ryan’s cheeks hollow and the velvety feel of his mouth closes around Shane’s dick. Shane whimpers as Ryan sucks even harder and he feels the drag of those lips on the sensitive skin as Ryan starts to bob his head. He leans onto his arms on the headboard and whimpers little curses while he allows his hips to thrust slightly into Ryan’s mouth, meeting his movements while Ryan pushes himself up a little, fingers still playing with any part of the heels he can reach.

 

“Fuck. Ryan- I’m not gonna last if you-” Instead of slowing down, Ryan sucks harder and speeds up, sometimes pulling back to roll his tongue over the head once or twice before he swallows Shane down again and the grip on his ankles gets tight and bruising so Shane gives up on the warnings and simply buries a hand in Ryan’s hair and starts to fuck his face, whimpering encouragements and compliments about how wonderful Ryan’s mouth is, how hot and wet and _perfect_.

He bites his bottom lip and throws his head back as he comes, still thrusting into Ryan’s mouth. His shirt is clinging to him and the jacket is a bit restraining and now he really feels like some influential bastard for a moment, some CEO or lawyer who ducked away from his meeting or the court room to get a quick blow job from someone who is so enthralled by how  _powerful_ he is and it’s not really a fantasy Shane thought he could go for but yet, here he is, twitching through the aftershocks and softly stroking Ryan’s hair as his boyfriend sucks him dry and swallows around him.

 

“Fuuuuuuck,” he groans and pushes his free hand through his sweaty hair. He keeps petting Ryan with the other hand as he feels that clever tongue clean him up before Ryan tucks him back into his pants. “Good boy, very good.” He mutters, only half surprised when Ryan presses his head against his hand and keens softly at the term.

Shane finally pushes back from the headboard and up on his knees. He looks down at Ryan, his sweaty face and his dark, gleaming eyes. “Holy shit, Ryan.” He whispers and Ryan lets out a breathy laugh.

 

“I couldn’t help myself. When you walked in earlier all I wanted was to drop to my knees and service you. Is that weird?”

Shane almost wheezes.

“Well, I don’t really care if it’s weird because that was hot as fuck.” His fingers twitch. “I should make that up to you, because that was amazing...” Suddenly, he grins when an idea pops up in his mind.

 

“You like seeing the shoes, huh?” He says, stroking Ryan’s hair again. Ryan looks almost sated already, even though Shane doesn't have to glimpse down to see how hard Ryan still is. Slowly, Ryan looks up at him and nods and Shane grins again. He sits down next to his boyfriend on the bed, scooting up till he’s leaned against the headboard and then he spreads his legs a little and pats the space between them.

 

“Come on over here.” He growls and he sees Ryan swallow as he scrambles to his hands and knees and crawls over to kneel between Shane’s legs. Shane grins at him and steals a kiss, tasting himself on Ryan’s tongue. “Not that I don’t like seeing you like this,” he mutters as he puts his hands on Ryan’s hips. With a sudden twist, he turns Ryan, wraps an arm around his middle and pulls him down so Ryan lands on his ass between Shane’s legs. Shane pulls him in till Ryan’s back is pressed against his chest and he carefully pulls Ryan’s head to his shoulder. “I like you more like this.” He growls in Ryan’s ear and feels him shiver as he slowly, carefully lets his free hand dance down to Ryan’s stomach. He pulls up the t-shirt a bit, flat palm running up Ryan’s taut stomach up to the chest, where he softly pinches a nipple and gets a whine in response.

 

“Shane-” Ryan gasps, head falling back but Shane carefully nudges him with his shoulder and stretches out his legs around Ryan as good as he can.

“You can’t see the heels like that, baby.” He says softly and Ryan brings his head down again, eyes fixed on the view of Shane’s legs stretched out in front of him, the way the pants ride up a little due to him sitting on the bed and the dark, shining heels on his feet. Ryan almost whines as Shane reaches into his pants but Shane shushes him against his ear before nipping softly at the lobe with his teeth. Ryan flinches as Shane’s hand closes around his erection.

“Eyes on the prize, Mr. Bergara,” he says, summoning the business tone as good as he can with his boyfriend squirming in his arm and his dick in his hand. “You don’t want to miss this show. I can’t give you a repeat because I have to go back to the courtroom soon and take down corporate enterprises and corrupt CEO’s.”

Ryan laughs a bit at that and thrusts up into Shane’s hand. He’s leaking precum and it slicks the way and Shane speeds up, having room to do so now that Ryan's pants and boxers are pushed down a little. Shane keeps Ryan close to his chest, speeding up his hand when Ryan starts to tremble in his arms.

“Fuck- Shane. I’m- I’m gonna-”

Ryan must have been on edge for a while now, hard since Shane walked through the door, getting more and more into it while he sucked Shane’s cock and Shane presses his lips against Ryan’s temple and gives him the slightest of kisses.

“It’s okay, baby. Come on, come for me. You’re so hot like this, all desperate for me.”

Ryan groans and his head drops back, unable to keep his eyes on Shane’s heels and when he’s cumming, he is splattering his release all over his shirt, Shane’s hand and the sheets. Shane smiles as Ryan turns his head, still breathing heavy and puts open mouthed kisses over Shane’s jaw. He leans in to kiss Ryan properly while he strokes him through the aftershocks and Ryan hums and brings one hand up to cup the back of Shane’s head, despite the slightly awkward angle.

 

When they part, Ryan sighs and leans against Shane, melting against him, boneless and satisfied.

“I did not expect that,” he admits in a soft voice. “But that was amazing.”

Shane grins and kisses his hair.

“It really was. I didn’t expect… most of this but hell, I think I’m going to keep these.”

He waggles his foot and sees Ryan crack his eyes open a little to glance at the shoes.

“I sure hope so.” Ryan mumbles against Shane’s neck.

“We should get cleaned up,” Shane suggests, but makes no move to get up. He doesn’t even let go of Ryan, too content with having him in his arms.

“Hmmm, in a minute.” Ryan rumbles and kisses the side of Shane’s neck softly.

“Fine,” Shane mutters, a sly grin working its way on his face. “The session of the court will be continued at a later date, then.”

Ryan scoffs and slaps Shane’s thigh softly. 

“You’re terrible.”

Shane chuckles and puts his head on Ryan’s, satisfied smile on his face and eyes slowly sliding shut.

“I know. Only for you.”

“Hmm,” Ryan sounds unimpressed. “Love you, you big goof.”

Shane leans down to give him another kiss.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever guesses what the title is from gets a high five.


End file.
